Ending it all
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Mokuba and Seto have been in a relationship for about a year now, only lately he and Mokuba have been getting into more and more fights. Will Mokuba really leave him? Read on to find out. Warning: incest, yaoi. No like No read.


-1I don't own Yugioh, if I did then there would be lots of YAOI!

Warning: incest, yaoi

Rating: MA

Summary: Mokuba and Seto have been in a relationship for about a year now,   
only lately he and Mokuba have been getting into more and more fights. Will  
Mokuba really leave him? Read on to find out.

Notes: Ok so this is the first time I tried this paring so forgive me if it  
sucks k? Oh and Mokuba's 18 and Seto's 25.

Ending it all

Mokuba's pov:

I love him, I really do but sometimes I can't stand him! I don't know what  
to do anymore. I mean we fight all the time and then he wants to pretend  
that nothing happened! I don't want to bring up old problems but I also   
don't want to keep avoiding them either. How can he love me yet lie to me at  
the same time?! He acts like I don't know, like I'm blind and can't see what  
he's doing. Well I can and I confronted Seto about it and all he said was  
that it was to keep up appearances.

You see Seto has a "girlfriend." Well that's what the world thinks anyway.  
He never does anything with me when she's around. Everything we do has to be  
done in the dead of the night. That's not fair to me damn it! And I tell him  
this but all he does is make up excuses. I know he loves me and not her but  
that doesn't keep me from feeling hurt anyway. It's like I'm some sort of  
embarrassment to him.

And I wonder some times if I should call it off. I have in the past, but  
they only lasted about 2-3 weeks before I gave in to Seto's apologies and  
went back to him. I hate the thought of not being with him but I don't think  
that I should be used when needed and then tossed aside for another. This is  
what we are fighting about. Well what we were fighting about. I just told  
Seto that I don't think I should have to be with someone who can't love me  
properly. Then I just walked out and into my room and locked the door.

I hear his soft knock on the door, but pretend not to. I hear him sigh and  
slide down to the floor. "Mokuba I know you're awake, please come open the  
door so we can talk about this." He pleades through the door. I want to yet  
I know once he's through the door I might not be able to really leave him.  
So I pull the blanket tight around myself and wait. I look down and see a  
ring on my finger. It was the ring that he gave me after the first time we  
made love to one another. He said that if I really wanted to ever leave him  
that all I had to do was take off the ring and he'd understand not to push   
the subject. I was never able to take it off, for I loved him too much.

I feel anger rise up in me, it was him who was ruining our relationship not  
me so why do I feel so bad when I think about taking it off! I rip the ring  
off my finger and throw it at the door. Seto must have heard the ring  
hitting the door because he became quiet all of the sudden. "Mokuba please  
let me in, I really am sorry and I want to talk this out with you." He said.  
There was a trace of fear in his voice now. Did he figure out what was  
thrown? I feel tears start to fall down my face. I don't understand why this  
has to hurt so much. I did nothing to deserve such pain. I hear him ask me  
to open the door again only this time he sounded a little choked up. Almost  
as if he was crying himself, but that's imposable.

I get up and rush to the door and open it. I looked down at his face and you  
could see the tears going down his face. He looked up at me then to my hand.  
When he didn't see the ring on my finger his head dropped down and his   
shoulders started to shake. I could no longer stand it when I heard him  
start to sob. I never meant to hurt him, I just wanted him to love me and me  
only. I bent down and pulled him into my arms.

"Please don't leave me, not like this, not for this. Look I'll stop doing  
anything that you don't like but please just don't leave me!" Seto begged  
me. I held him tighter. I never could leave him not even if what he was  
doing would end up killing me.  
"I'm not, I never was going to, I just got angry." Was all I could think of  
to say.  
"You took off your ring-" He started to say before I cut him off.  
"I know, it's like I said I was angry and upset at they way I was being   
treated. Yet even if you were to beat me I wouldn't be able to leave you.  
For I love you too much." I said before I lifted up his face and kissed him  
passionately.

I never could end it for I love him too much and that love only gets  
stronger as time goes on.

-  
Ok this is the first fic I did with this paring so take it easy on me. I  
hope you liked it and don't flame me if don't like the paring because then  
you should have stopped reading this fic a long time ago! Cookies to anyone  
who reviews! J


End file.
